Devina Arveniad
Devina Arveniad is a female human cleric of Akana in the Emeron campaign. Background Devina was born in Epyon, in the barony of Wrellen. From a young age she expressed an appeal in Akana, often feeling that her piety gave her a moral superiority over anyone who was not at least equally devout. This usually extended to those of other faiths, and certianly applied to those of other races (as they nearly always worshiped other pantheons.) To the surprise of few she entered the church becoming a cleric of Akana. Devina was eventually assigned to Fulton to serve as the chaplain of Sir Lazrith, the elf lord of the estate. Sister Devina hated Sir Lazrith and the two did not get along. She resented him for being an elf and for worshiping an elven god and he simply has no use for the church of Akana and the racist Chaplain they had assigned to Fulton. The two worked together when needed, but she was rarely called to court unless necessary. Sister Devina cultivated a loyal following in of religious hardliners and/or racists in Fulton, and she would often call on them for information around the town of who was (in her mind) insufficiently devout so she could shame them. Once in a while she would gather them to protest some policy of Sir Lazrith's that she did not like, but he allowed them to have their say and ignored them so long as they were not doing any real harm. Fulton's New Lord On the 14th of Unicorn, 1159, King Koris Woodbridge died of illness. Sir Lazrith, as a Royal vassal, rode to Emeron City to offer oaths of fealty to the new queen, Joycie Woodbridge. While in the city there was an attack on Strade Hall, for which Duchess Sybeth Talsar and Dame Malia Waerblue accused. Lazrith, in conjunction with a number of other knights later dubbed the Sinister Seven freed the women from prison an fled the capital. The Crown stripped Lazrith of his title and lands, awarding Fulton to Dame Vonya Loxton instead. Sister Devina was ecstatic at this turn of events, publicly telling everyone that she knew Lazrith was no good and this was proof, and happy that Fulton was once again in the hands of an Akana worshiper and human. Athough Dame Vonya brought her own cleric, a man named Gardos, with her Devina still made it a point to attempt to ingratiate herself with Dame Vonya and help her transition. Due to the approach of an undead army in the east Sir Winston Templeton, Fulton's marshal, had gathered most of the soldiers and able bodied men of the estate and left to help defend the barony. On the 3rd of Dragon Sister Devina received written orders from Dame Vonya that she was to go east and assist the army in the battle to come. Battle of Hardale Sister Devina headed east, arriving in Hardale on the 10th of Dragon. While she was there Sir Winston's army, defeated at the Second Battle of Undying Rage, retreated to the town. Winston's niece, Edella Montfort, had taken command of the army. Although Devina was left out of Edella's war councils, she was placed in command of the Hardale Town Guard and charged with the defense of the Trade Gate. She was aided by Ronald Cunningham, who used his bard magic to assist the troops in the fight. While the forces were able to hold at first, in large part because of the various traps, trenches and barricades that had been erected south of the town, the defenses were soon overwhelmed and Sister Devina's position was overrun. Calling upon Akana to destroy many skeletons as they rushed her, she was eventually overwhelmed and slain. ' ' Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs